


All the Different Ways

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Short, Silrah - Freeform, Soulmates, Sweetness, Tumblr Prompts, War, different phrases, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: a series of short drabbles inspired by Tumblr prompts of how to say “i love you.”
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Silrah - Relationship
Comments: 37
Kudos: 104





	1. as a hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i'm just playing around with a few phrases and short drabbles. credit for the og prompts to @trash-by-vouge on tumblr  
> \- i still haven't written Silrah's first "I love you," and i don't intend to... yet.  
> \- no beta, all mistakes are mine  
> \- word count: 472
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“I was thinking about you, Headmistress.” 

She jumped a little as she felt a playful tug on her hair, turning to see a dark-haired man standing in her office with a cheeky smile on his face. The Headmistress grinned widely and lightly punched his arm, her grin turning into a laugh as he moved away with an exaggerated pout on his face.

She hadn’t even noticed him entering her office, which was slightly worrying. Maybe she should consider taking a break. “How did you even sneak in here?” Farah asked, pushing away the paperwork she’d been looking at for the past few hours. It really should get done, but she wouldn’t exactly mind an interruption from her Specialist. Saul crossed his arms, shrugging. His posture was relaxed, the smile on his face sending a warm feeling through her. It was nice to see him this calm-- it let her mind relax for a few moments. 

“I walked. I think you might be getting slow, in your old age.” He said nonchalantly, pretending to look at the adornments on her wall. Farah’s mouth dropped open in shock, and she let out a mock-offended laugh.

“I think I’ll have to expel you for that one, Saul.” She teased, pushing her chair back and standing in front of him, leaning a little into his body as he wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her a little closer, and reached his hand out to gently take hers. Her eyes flickered down to his lips before meeting his gaze again. This closeness wasn’t anything new to them, but it still held the same amount of comfort and warmth as the very first time they’d touched each other. Saul brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and the mind fairy could feel a flush creeping up on her cheeks at his slightly cold hands.

“Hi.” He said softly, his thumb stroking little circles on the back of her palm. The Specialist reached his free hand to grab her coat, gently tugging on it to bring her closer to him. 

“I was thinking about you too, by the way.” Farah murmured, a gentle smile on her face as she tried to memorize all of his beautiful features, not for the first time. She pressed her forehead to his, feeling his quiet hum of happiness at their contact. Saul let go of her hand and cupped her cheek, fingers delicately playing with the strands of hair hanging there. 

They relished in this small moment of peace, free of nagging students or injuries or war. Farah leaned her head on Saul’s chest, feeling his arms safely wrap around her and his fingers still playing with her hair. She let her shoulders relax, and her mind clear of everything except for the man who held her.

...The paperwork could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be another drabble posted later today. after that, i'll be publishing 1 every other day:)


	2. with a hoarse voice, under the blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- interestingly, it was hard to write this in one tense. i kept bouncing between past and present verbs  
> \- no beta, all mistakes are mine  
> \- word count: 351

They are a mess of limbs and warmth. The cool midnight air coming in from the open window makes him pull the covers over them, her back to his chest and his arms around her. His breath is comforting on the back of her neck, her fingers lazily tracing the shape of his palm as she holds his hand. There is no awkwardness or tension on their minds-- just the comfort they provide each other.

“I want to wake up next to you.” The moment is fragile, delicate, made of glass and tied together by the softest silk. But she has to say it. There would always be an underlying sense of fear; the horrifying thought that one of them would be taken from the other continues looming over their heads worse than any storm cloud. She hasn’t told him enough, has never appreciated him enough, so she’ll take her chance and say it now. 

“Hm?” He thinks he hasn't heard her correctly, it must’ve just been the exhaustion getting to him, or her sleep talking. But she turns around to face him, her brown eyes staring at him with a devotion that makes his chest burst with warmth. 

“When we finally fall asleep. I want to wake up next to you.” Her voice is hoarse with sleep, her tone careful, but her words are spoken with a sincerity that makes him want to cry and pull her closer. There’s a rustling of fabric as her hand moves to cup his cheek, and he presses his lips to her forehead.

Tired eyes look up at him with such a simple adoration that Saul thinks he could look at them forever. “I’ll be here, Farah.” He wouldn’t be anywhere else. He’s content to spend the rest of his days holding her close, protecting her from harm, hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. Her eyes close, and he tucks her into his chest, and their delicate moment slips his fairy and her Specialist into dreamland.

They sleep, tangled limbs and warmth, fated to wake up next to each other when morning came.


	3. a scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hm, this one’s a little off with the prompt, but i still think it turned out alright  
> \- no beta, all mistakes are mine  
> \- word count: 357
> 
> hope you enjoy !

It was a terrifying, tortuous day. The sun was shining. Saul was leaving.

It was a suicide mission, she’d said. She’d told him to wait, and they could gather the troops they needed to pull off a proper expedition. She’d told him to ignore _her_ orders, It was too perilous, too risky, an unnecessary danger to his life. But the moment he’d heard Andreas and his troops could be in trouble, there hadn’t been a single doubt in his mind. He needed to help them, he needed to protect them. And Farah and Ben couldn’t go with him.

Her pleading screams flooded his ears as he walked away. Her words seemed to be incoherent, littered with loud sobs and curses against Ben, who had his own tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched one of his best friends walk into a mission that could potentially lead to his death. The earth fairy had his arms tightly around their friend, holding her back because both of them knew she’d follow her Specialist to the ends of the Otherworld. But he had to go alone-- it was part of his battalion, the other two were needed here, and it would all be over soon. Those reasonings, even to him, didn’t make the mission any less dangerous.

Farah’s screams stopped. Saul’s head perked up, wanting to look back, wondering if she’d cried herself hoarse. But he let out a grunt of surprise as a body suddenly slammed into him, his hands reaching for a weapon before he realized whose arms were wrapped around him. Farah held him tightly, tears still littering her face, her hands were shaking and it tore his heart to leave.

“Always come back to me.” She whispered, eyes fixated on him as she cupped his cheeks. And then Ben was there, he was pulling her close, she was sobbing again, and he was being called to leave. He fought the urge to run to her, to stay with her, to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. 

He didn’t know how he’d been strong enough to walk away.


	4. over a cup of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- a little longer, but sweet! thank you for your lovely comments <3  
> \- word count:541
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

It had become somewhat of a nightly routine for them, sitting in her office, silently sipping on cups of tea.

He’d never thought he’d like tea (he was more of a coffee or whiskey man), but it felt… different, with her. With Farah. Tea had always been Ben’s thing, then her thing, then their thing. But she’d made him try a sip of her earl gray once. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but the feeling of the warm tea was so unmistakably _Farah_ that he was instantly hooked. Since then, they’d spent a few evenings in each other’s company, both content to have a small moment of peace from their hectic days.

Farah is the image of relaxation, and Saul couldn’t be happier to see it. She leans her head back on the couch after pouring him a steaming cup of tea, sighing as if releasing all of the day’s worries. The Specialist sits beside her, trying his hardest to look away from her and towards the window as he sips his tea. Farah’s head raises a little as she turns to fully face him. 

“How was your day? Not too stressful, I hope.” A little smirk plays on her lips before she takes a sip of tea, and he sighs while thinking of a response.

His day wasn’t exactly bad, but it was far from the best day he could’ve had. “First years are… difficult. They just don’t understand why we need to train so much.” They think it’s a joke, they think they’re infallible, and they don’t know that their world could shatter in under a minute. Saul swallows a large gulp of tea before continuing, not sure if he should voice what’s been on his mind for most of the day. Should he break the rare moment of peace they’d been having? “It reminds me of when we were in school.” The words slip out before he can stop them.

That gets her attention. Her eyebrows furrow and she leans forward, worried. For him. “Do you need to switch out some classes? If you don’t feel comfortable-”

“No, no. I’m fine.” Saul interrupts her and regrets it, because she falls silent. It makes him feel warm inside to know that she cares about him, that she’s concerned for his safety and comfort. But then again, she always has. He’s just been awful at appreciating her for it.

“I feel… safe, being here. With you.” The words seem awkward coming out of his mouth, his tone hesitant and uncertain. He puts his porcelain cup back on the coffee table, forcing his gaze back to the window. Farah doesn’t say anything, and he wonders if he’s ruined it, but he hears her set her cup down and move closer to him. Saul looks back at her, and the moonlight illuminates her face so perfectly he almost gasps.

Her warm brown eyes almost sparkle at him. “I’m glad.” She responds softly, laying a hand over his. He flips his hand over, carefully intertwining their fingers. The fond smile she directs at him is brighter than every star in the sky.

They watch the moon slowly rise, hands entwined, both knowing there’s no place they’d rather be.


	5. over a beer bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- these are actually so entertaining to write oh my gosh. this one got a lil away from me  
> \- no beta, this was written in like 15 minutes so all mistakes are mine  
> \- word count: 600

The party was in full swing, and it had been for hours. Low music was reverberating through the room they were in, people flitting in and out, dancing and talking. Farah and Saul kept to themselves in a corner, plastic cups in their hands and smiles on their faces.

Their friends had gone off minutes ago, but it felt like they’d been alone for hours. They talked about anything and everything-- classes, training, the weather, suite drama, future plans, all the while taking sips of the beers stolen from the canteen by fourth year Specialists. Farah felt a satisfying buzz under her skin, the stress of the past few months finally beginning to wash away as she let herself loosen up a little. The sheer amount of students in the hidden wing had forced her to move closer to her Specialist friend, who didn’t seem to mind at all.

Saul had always possessed the ability to make himself perfectly comfortable in any type of environment, and their annual kegger was no exception. He held himself with a relaxed confidence that instantly made her feel easy. His eyes were completely focused on her when she talked, and he only looked away to make an exaggerated motion or give the room a sweeping gaze. Right in the middle of telling her a story about his youth, something caught Saul’s attention and he stopped.

The dark-haired boy raised his eyebrows, pointing over at the other side of the room. “Looks like Andreas is having a _marvelous_ time with our new friend Rose.” Farah followed his finger to see their blond friend standing next to Ben and Rose. It was painfully obvious to most of them that the two earth fairies were crushing on each other, and it seemed that Andreas was trying to spur Ben to make a move. The Specialist was currently holding Rose’s hand and pressing a kiss to it, winking at her. Ben was almost fuming next to them.

Farah’s eyes widened comically at the scene. The mind fairy let out a laugh that turned into a snort, and covered her mouth in embarrassment, skin flushed red under the party’s lights. Her laugh made Saul laugh, and then they were both doubled over, clutching their stomachs and trying not to spill their drinks. When they both straightened up, Farah caught Saul’s eyes on her again. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the low pump of the music almost matching her thumping heart. 

Saul’s grey eyes were wide and wild, full of electricity and a heat she still couldn’t name. “I _cannot_ stop smiling when I look at you.” His words were a little jumbled. She thought he was probably tipsy. She figured the earnestness she heard and felt was just her trying to make something out of nothing.

Farah laughed his words away, her grip on the plastic cup tightening, and she looked away from him. She missed the way the corners of his lips turned downwards as she turned away. The mind fairy chewed on her lower lip for a moment, hesitating. Had she ruined whatever moment they’d just been having? The thought made her shudder. Farah swallowed her nerves and the last of her beer before reaching her hand out to take Saul’s. His eyes were now on the people dancing, but he laced their fingers together and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Farah allowed herself the tiniest smile. She didn’t meet his eyes. The line they walked was a fine one, but… this would be enough, for now.


	6. on a tuesday afternoon, the sunlight shining on your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- these are fun! definitely got bigger works coming, though ;) thank you for the lovely kudos!  
> \- no beta, all mistakes are mine  
> \- word count: 595

She knew he wanted to ask her what was wrong. She could tell by the small glances he’d sent her way as they walked through the hallway, and the feeling of worry that she knew wasn’t hers. But they walked in silence, respectfully distant. She was determined not to say a word until they reached the edge of the Barrier.

Farah was worried about her students. And that wasn’t a new feeling to her, Saul knew that well, but this time it was compounded with a niggling of self-doubt that she couldn’t seem to push away. Which is why they were currently walking around the edge of the Barrier-- she had proposed the idea to her Specialist as a way to ensure maximum security, but there was a tiny part of her that had begun to doubt her own magical abilities. _That_ feeling terrified her. It was one she had felt too often in the past, one she had swore she would never feel again.

“Alright. We’ve gone far enough. What’s wrong?” Saul stopped, and she turned to face him. They were alone out here, on a warm Tuesday afternoon, the sun bright and a breeze gently blowing strands of Farah’s hair around her eyes. She brushed them back, hesitant to answer.

“I-Well, it’s nothing, really. The Burned One has me a bit more spooked than I’d thought, I suppose.” Her voice came out wobbly even to her, and she tried to cover it up with a laugh that came out like a strangled little noise. Saul gently put a hand on her shoulder, then carefully took her chin in his hands, turning her head slightly to face him. 

“Farah.” His eyes were concerned, his voice gentle, and she hated making him worry. “Tell me.”

This was Saul. This was her Specialist, her confidant, her best friend. She really didn’t know why she was hesitating, really. “I… I don’t know if I can protect them all. I want to, that’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, but,” she swallowed heavily. “I don’t think I’m… good enough. What if I’m not enough?”

He took her in his arms without hesitation, and her own arms wrapped around him tightly. The hug felt warmer than the sun currently shining on them, the mind fairy’s head resting comfortably on his chest, able to hear his heartbeat. Saul gave her a gentle squeeze.

“I know you, Farah.” She didn’t doubt it for a second, and she never would. In fact, she’d argue that he knew her better than herself at times. “You can do this. You’ll always be enough.”

She exhaled shakily and closed her eyes, letting her posture drop as the true depth of his trust and caring swept over her. He believed in her. Saul knew that she could do it, and that was enough for her. The mind fairy met his eyes again, pulling away from his embrace. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough, Saul.” Her soft words made him chuckle and fondly roll his eyes. He put a hand on the small of her back as they began their walk back to Alfea, seized by an apparent burst of bravery.

“You being with me is all the thanks I need.”

It took all of her restraint not to sigh happily at his words. She didn’t know what she’d done to deserve this man. She settled for a thankful smile as they walked back to the school. 

Farah was sure he saw the blush growing on her cheeks. He didn’t comment on it.


	7. as a thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- this is a little messy and clunky. had a bit of writer’s block with this prompt, maybe even a tiny bit OOC. but hopefully you still enjoy it <3  
> \- no beta, 12am writing, all mistakes are mine  
> \- word count: 672

It had been an absolutely miserable day, and Farah couldn’t wait to finally settle in her office. 

Every part of her body hurt, she could barely keep her eyes open, and she really couldn’t handle anything else on her plate. She couldn’t even muster the energy to push the door open, so she burst through it with a little magic, head hanging low and feet dragging on the ground.

The man sitting on her couch jumped up with a startled noise, not having expected the door to slam open, and her head snapped up to look at him. She couldn’t hold back a tired groan once she saw him, immediately feeling guilty at the slight concern on his face. She walked towards him instead of her desk, wanting to lay down on something soft for just a few minutes. 

Saul was surprised but didn’t hesitate to make room for her as she sat on the couch, kicking off her heels and letting out a loud sigh. He was also a little startled when she curled up, tucking her knees into herself and laying her head on his lap. She settled there peacefully, closing her eyes, feeling more comfortable and calm than she had the entire day. Saul’s hand hesitantly settled on her shoulder, although he wasn’t opposed to this position at all.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, his other hand gently starting to thread in her hair and lightly massage her head. She nodded as best as she could, eyes still closed. Farah reached up to pull her hair pins out, the frustration building in her as she found they were stuck. She ended up furrowing her brows and tugging on them, which only made her even more frustrated.

Saul’s hand was on hers then, and he gently started to thread the pins out of her hair. The mind fairy let out a happy sigh of relief when her bun finally came loose, and waves of her caramel hair spilled over her Specaislist’s leg. His hand was still rubbing soothing circles on her head, his voice was still worried. “What happened today?”

“Everything.” Was her immediate response. And all of a sudden, she just couldn’t stop talking. “The first years are having trouble controlling their magic, but they’re trying to _take_ control instead of learning to befriend it.” The Headmistress paused, wanting to curl up into a ball and stay in Saul’s lap forever. The day was finally catching up with her. “I’m trying to teach them, but they’re just so damn stubborn and they don’t understand why it’s important to _learn_ -”

He recognized the spiral she was traveling towards. “Farah. Take a breath, love.” He hadn’t called her that in a _long_ time, and her breath hitched at the familiarity of the word. His hand stilled in her hair, and she knew he was thinking he’d said something wrong. But she shifted in his lap, and his arms instinctively wrapped around her. She was cradled in his arms now, her back to his chest, able to look into his eyes. His hand was still on the back of her head as he held her, grey eyes full of worry and a want to help her. Farah couldn’t count the amount of times she’d seen that look in his eyes, and it made her heart quicken every time, to know how deeply he cared about her.

“I couldn’t do this without you,” she said quietly. “You make me calm.” His hand stopped its gentle movements for a second before they began again, and he pulled her closer to him. She felt his lips on her forehead, and she leaned into him as much as she could.

It would’ve been so easy to hear those words, they danced on the tip of his tongue and they both knew it. But he settled for silence, for silently cradling her, for comforting her as best as he could without crossing the line they’d established all those years ago.


	8. as an apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i knew it was only a matter of time before i missed a day. oops. i'll be posting two chapters today to make up for it  
> \- no beta, mistakes all mine  
> \- word count: 305 (shorter, sigh, but i think it works nicely)

“You were an idiot today.”

“I know.” There’s nothing else he can say. He won’t deny it because both of them know it’s true, and he’s too tired to get into an argument. 

It had taken him hours to scrub off the mud and soot from his body, but he can’t wash away the overwhelming fear that had engulfed them both today. He’d accepted that this was his fate, that he was going to die like this, that his last sight would be Farah’s terrified face as he fell. It had felt like a dream when he’d awoken in the greenhouse, Ben’s concerned face staring right back at him.

Farah had been angry, and he hadn’t expected any different. It had been her life he’d been trying to save, after all.

“I just… I just needed you to be okay.” That was what it all came down to, in the end. He would lay down his life for her. Both of them knew that, and Saul knew that she hated it. He would do absolutely anything for her, not hesitating to cover her body with hers and fall off the side of a cliff, if that’s what it came to.

“I know.” She didn’t look at him, eyes fixated on the sprawling green fields of Alfea beyond her window. “But I can’t be okay without you.”

Silence filled the air after her words, and he was afraid to break it. Saul would never doubt her words, he knew they were true because of the softness in her voice and the hardness in her eyes, still focused on the sights beyond the window. He laced their fingers together with uncertainty, feeling his body relax when she didn’t push him away. 

She laid her head on his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her. They would be alright.


	9. when baking chocolate chip cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hmm, not sure about this one (can Saul even bake?) but i think domesticity is cute  
> \- no beta, all mistakes are mine  
> \- word count: 492

All of the children’s birthdays were special, but Saul would always do a little something special for Sky.

It wasn’t unfair-- after all, Ben did something special for both Sam and Terra on their respective birthdays. Saul had wanted to do the same for Sky, especially since this birthday was particularly special. Hitting double digits for the first time was something that only happened once, after all.

He’d enlisted the Headmistress’s help in preparing his special gift. But neither of them really knew how this had made them end up in Farah’s kitchen, surrounded by flour and cocoa powder, wide smiles on their faces.

“I do hope Sky appreciates this. I haven’t been this messy since our school years.” The Headmistress looked down at her blouse, stained with stray pieces of batter. She disdainfully picked at them, hoping that the blouse wasn’t beyond repair. But her dislike for uncleanliness did nothing to lessen her bright smile.

“Sam and Terra were excited to hear I’d be in the kitchen, so I’m sure they already appreciate it.” Saul snorted, putting down the rag he was using to clean the counter. “Sam asked if we could have a baking competition. I said I’d consider it.”

Her reply was interrupted by the ding of an oven. He was still cleaning up, so the mind fairy moved towards the oven to collect their sweets. As she put them on a tray, she couldn’t help but pick one up for herself, taking a quick bite. Saul raised an eyebrow at her fondly. Farah’s eyes widened in genuine surprise at the deliciousness of the treat.

“I’m definitely asking for you on my team if we have that competition. These are delectable.” Farah laughed through a mouthful of cookie. “You’d be a good person to be partnered with in a contest.”

“Only for baking, though? I can’t believe you only like me for my skills in the kitchen.” He was teasing her, she knew it, but she sobered at his statement. The mind fairy carefully moved closer to him, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek.

“Baking competition or otherwise,” Farah looked into his eyes, using her thumb to gently wipe away a tiny piece of chocolate that had somehow ended up on his nose. “I want you by my side. Always.”

When had the moment become so genuine? He seemed touched by her sincerity, turning his head to gently press his lips to her finger in a sweet gesture. She smiled, and that smile turned wicked as she caught sight of a small amount of wet chocolate batter still on the counter. With the hand that wasn’t on him, she quickly reached over to swipe her finger through the batter and onto his cheek. Saul mock-gasped as Farah laughed, quickly starting to move away from him.

“Oi, I’m _so_ getting you back for that one!”

Their laughter echoed throughout the bright, messy kitchen. Life was good.


End file.
